


Lazy morning with Shawn blurb

by Malecftw



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, shawn mendes fluff, shawn mendes imagine, shawn mendes x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw





	Lazy morning with Shawn blurb

A thin ray of sunshine peeking through the half-open curtains hit your face, lighting up the darkness in your mind with bright orange. However, your eyes stayed closed, not ready to come to terms with the fact that your peaceful sleep was interrupted by a new day. You smiled lightly to yourself when you felt a hand stroke your back. A rough few fingers drawing small imaginary figures on your exposed skin. He always does that. In the beginning, it tickled and you couldn’t keep quiet, but you’d grown so accustomed to the gesture that it almost became mandatory on the mornings you were lucky to wake up in the same bed. 

Slowly but surely, you felt the mattress sink closer to your body. He thought you were still asleep and thoroughly enjoyed touching the skin he was forced to miss so much. You felt his curls on the nape of your neck, his head bending down to plant slow, gentle kisses that made your skin feel warm to the touch. You opened your eyes, squinting at the direct sunlight hitting your face and you hissed lightly. Shawn jumped into action, grabbing your sides and turning you on your back. He hovered over you, planting cute kisses all over your forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and eventually lips. ‘Mornin’ stunner.’ He said, expression filled with bliss as he observed you. ‘Howdy cowboy.’ You said in a southern accent and he laughed. He said nothing but scooted backward on the bed, finally, when he’d planted both feet on the ground he held out his hands towards you and pulled you off of the bed with him.   
The entire condo was silent as he guided you towards the kitchen. With a slight nudge of the head, he gestured to one of the chairs that were stood at the kitchen isle.

You got the hint and went to sit in one of the grey chairs. Shawn had his back towards you as he picked out various ingredients from the big metallic fridge next to the stove. ‘Eggs or pancakes?’ He asked, not being able to decide for himself. You quietly hopped off of the chair and approached his tall, muscular figure before hugging him from behind. His hands let go of the fridge and cupped your small ones when they laid flatly against his stomach.  
He brought them up to his lips and kissed them tenderly before speaking again. ‘Or some french toast?’ He added the third option with a smirk, knowing you were just as shit at choosing what to eat as he was. You knew he was making fun of you and in response, you tore your hands away from his lips and squeezed his nose. The noise he made was comparable to that of a sick duck and it made you burst out into laughter.

He turned around quickly and grinned, taking several steps forward which forced you to take several backward until your back hit the kitchen isle. In one swift movement, he grabbed your hips and placed you on top of it.  
‘Fine I’ll decide. But no distracting me when I cook. Just sit here and look pretty.’ He said, biting your lip lightly after deeping the peck he initiated.  
Blushing you looked down, fixing a strand of hair that had fallen from your messy bun.

‘What’s it gonna be Masterchef?’ You teased as he got to work. He looked back and sent you a wink.

‘Patience. Just know that it’ll blow your mind.’


End file.
